Where Devils Dwell
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: [Klaus x Bonnie x Damon] When Damon Salvatore argeed to protect Emily's bloodline, he had no idea it ended with a crazy ole witch lady. Bonnie Bennett on the other hand was either the product of something angelic or something sinister: Born of the Cursed & Raised Where Devils Dwell.
1. prologue

Season 1 but with a complete twist

||Prologue||

Ecstasy

Bubble gum popping, black Jordan high-tops two stepping, and white skinny jeans hugging her hips – she was a bit of a badass. She hadn't been to school in a week but it didn't stop her from attending the pep rally. Held on the streets of Mystic Falls, everyone and their mothers congregated along the pavement. Blocking local stores on the strip, literally hundreds of residents poured into the streets wearing red and gold jerseys. Cheerleaders bounced along the crowd tossing candy and plastic horns.

She'd quit the cheerleading squad two months ago so it wasn't surprising to find her best friends Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert were also off the team. At least Bonnie imagined they wouldn't expect her to be surprised. From a distance the stoic witch watched her two best friends as well as Elena's new mysterious boyfriend and his equally standoffish brother. Green eyes captured the image of Elena squeezing Caroline's hand for support while the two mysterious males exchanged knowing glances.

Bonnie Bennett was a very powerful witch: a powerful witch with whom apparently the knowledge of their true beings did not escape. How the caramel colored witch knew they were vampires would forever evade the Salvatore brothers. Elena's boyfriend Stefan was a 6 foot 1 inch brooder with dusty reddish brown locks and James Dean looks. His brother was a more dangerous appearing feather haired blood sucker with no self control. Both however, were natural born killers – she knew.

And they knew that she KNEW.

Even though no one had bothered to release those tidbits of information to anyone except Elena …and reluctantly Caroline after Stefan forced Damon to release her from his sex slave compulsion.

The tiny witch approached from distance, green eyes trained on the quartet (or past them, no one could be too sure). Even from afar, vampire vision spotted her moving lips. A hex? Perhaps a song; white ear plugs ran from her ears down to a nano iPod protruding from her pocket. Vampire hearing honed in on the dark little witch marching through the crowd. Bonnie carried a little tune with dancing feet. Her voice was sultry and the phrases catchy:

"_So shine bright, tonight, you and I… we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_."

Obviously, the little Bennett had barely noticed them. Otherwise, they all could be assured she would have set their asses on fire. Bonnie even appeared to be in an edgy mood. Firm abdomen was exposed from a black crop top ending just above her belly button. The beanie covering her crown and busy curls spiraling from said cap was even more hipster than anyone in Mystic falls. Something about her had been off since she arrived in Mystic Falls seven years ago.

…

_The Grille parking lot was emptied. Only two or three abandoned cars parked along the ragged pavement. Underneath the clearest night's sky, the stars spiraled out of control. They were dizzying, seeming to attack the eyes with sharp blinding daggers. Painful, the heavens were still though with no winds or rains. Tears bubbled from Shelia Bennett's eyes were she waited outside her 1989 Chevy impala. Darkness shrouded the place with an eerie reverie except the stars and the moon. _

_Blinking once or twice – a blurred figure hastily filled her vision. The figure moved forward with impeccable speed. For a moment she thought the male was playing tricks on her. But then it stopped just before slamming into her body. …A creature of sheer beauty and sheer terror. A tiny teen-year-old hung limply in masculine arms. The male unceremoniously shoved the little girl's body into Shelia's awaiting arms. 74 pounds weighed down the elderly witch's arm._

"_Ugh!" Weak arms sagged downward. The little body nearly tumbled away but the handsome creature lunged at her. Instantly, his careful arms caught the little girl. Vigilantly he steadied his hand. "Protect her, witch. Do this for me and your debt is forever repaid."_

"_For how long?" Shelia stared at the man so attentively supporting both the girl and her own body. Blonde brows rose in confusion. The Bennett witch questioned. "For how long must I keep her? Always?'_

_He stared at her. Chiseled cheekbones rose in distain at her hopefulness. Something in her voice was too eager to have a daughter. Shoving the body once more into her arms, "Only until I return. Heed my warning, witch – if one hair on her pretty little head is disturbed I will end your line."_

_GULP. Saliva drained from the corners of her mouth into a ball in her throat. Fear. Unmistakable fear flooded her mouth until she almost choked. Murder flashed in the undead's eyes even as the elderly witch pulled the little girl into her arms. Lingering fingers dance over the twisted spirals of the small child's hair. His obvious adoration for the little one was even more frightening._

_Bennett's feared no vampire but One. _

"_What is she to you?" _

_Probably his daughter (by some adoption of course) or perhaps his ward… Maybe the little witch was also indebted to him as his slave. Whatever the case, his love for it was undeniable. Brown eyes searched his softened features in answer. Even as he played with the little girl's curls nothing could distract him. This creature, this evil, it treasured the small child._

"_What is she to you?" Shelia repeated firmly. The Vampire growled: "G_rr_r, a diamond in the rough."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_No." eyes trained to compel. "Much more… Now, I must make haste. No time to hen peck, you understand?"_

"_Clarify." _

_A Challenge? _

_No, she needed to know what sort of danger she was willingly walking into. _

_Sighing, "Ah, just tell me this little one won't be the death of me. I can't bear to lose anymore children to your darkness, Niklaus." Trimmers overtook elderly hands. "What is she Niklaus? A bargaining chip? A hostage? What is she to you?"_

_There was no hesitation._

"_Mine."_

…

"So, who's _gonna _ask the firebird for help?" Damon ended the quiet with furrowed brows and exaggerated eyes. "Because last time I even sat beside her she tried to burn my face off. How the hell does a witch this young know how to use that much power?" Glaring at Caroline, "Or Better yet, how does she even know what we are, Barbie?"

"Don't blame me!" Caroline snapped to which Elena sighed, "She figured it out herself." Stefan gave her hand a gentle tug and she smiled. "But once we explain that this is for the good of the town-"

Damon interrupted with a hand wave, "Once you explain, you mean." His piercing blue eyes stared Elena down until she felt uncomfortable. He always looked at her like he wanted to do more than chat. "I've had enough of the firebird's flames on my ass, thank you."

It was spoken like the Gospel, but really the eldest Salvatore enjoyed the challenge.

Stefan smirked, "Well, I told you not to touch her. She doesn't like our kind so what did you expect: a loving embrace and a thumb up?"

"Not to be assaulted," Damon rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest. His leather jacket creased as Elena grabbed hold to Stefan's bare arm. "Maybe Caroline and I should talk to her. Bonnie would never hurt either of us…"

Both vampires shot the pretty brunette sympathetic looks. If she thought Bonnie would make a deal with what the witches called a 'blood traitor' she was sadly mistaken. Both males were about to express such sentiments when Caroline broke off from the conversation. She'd been silently stalking her best friend during the small conversation. The sassy blonde in her blue mini dress and cardigan waved the threesome into silence.

"S_ss_h," Manicured nails flailed. "She's coming."

There she was, before them in silent glory. All of them, vampires include held their breaths when the tiny witch finally entered into their personal space. All five were damn near breathing the same oxygen when Bonnie walked right past them. There was not even a nod of acknowledgement though all four knew she'd seen them. In fact, the little Bennett damn near stumped Elena's pink flip flops on her escape.

"_Palms raised to the universe as we_…"Bonnie sang away without a worry in the world.

Green eyes focused ahead at the crowd but she could feel the eyes of her "friends" burning holes in her back. So for added effect, Bonnie casually flipped her curls over her shoulder. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder tossing the quartet some serious side eye. Elena's weepy face was the first thing Bonnie noticed. Following closely was Damon's cynical nod and Stefan's sad grimace. Turning away, the little witch disappeared into the crowd.

Caroline's mouth dropped open in an exasperate gasp. "Ok, did she really walk past us and not say a thing, then makes it known she's seen us?"

"That went well," One Salvatore sassed as the other rubbed his girlfriends back. "Are you okay, Elena? I know that was hard for you to deal with."

Tears pulled at the brunette but she refused to cry. One hand wiped her eye while the other held tight to Stefan. "No but I'm more worried about Bonnie. She doesn't have any real friends besides Caroline and I. Most people think she's weird. Especially with the whole Wiccan thing; people think she's evil. "

"But she's so sweet." Stefan insisted. "I mean, sure she is feisty but she wouldn't hurt anyone." _Pfft_, Damon snorted. The youngest Salvatore shrugged, "Well, maybe she would hurt YOU but who wouldn't."

Dark hair was pushed back by agitated fingers. Damon Salvatore was a lot of things: Murderer, Liar, Manipulator, Treacherous but never a Coward. If no one else dared to confront the judgmental witch he would. Pushing past his brother and Elena, he broke their connected hands apart. Stefan scowled and Elena gasped but it was Caroline who responded.

"And where are you going?"

"To get us a witch;"

…

"_Alright ferret – focus…focus." _

_Vampire hearing burned with the commanding voice of a very persuasive and impatient Niklaus. British tenor bounced from the cement walls of the abandoned asylum into the flat surface of the ceilings. Dim lights flicked out into a creepy darkness upon every 3__rd__ second of the hour. Buzzing, taunting, the pale lights danced with the fluidity of a haunting ghost before dying in the shadows. Oh and shadows there were, looming in the crevices of every corner. _

_The black figures raced out, carrying waves of frozen air currents through the atmosphere. There was no warmth; only the incessant chill that breathed on the back of ones neck before snatching away life. And yet, the gorgeous blonde showed no fear. Click, clack, click… Harsh heels battered into the cement floors. Jimmy Cho's chipped white marble titles until flakes splattered the scenery._

_Click, clack, click… faster than the speed of light the devil in a figure hugging red dress raced towards her brother's voice. Even in the darkness, posh utterances painted a perfect vestige of the lanky blonde hybrid towering over his 'niece'. _

_Fore the ferret was Rebekah's newest oldest living pet and perhaps her most beloved. _

"_PLEASE! PLEASE!" An elderly human cried out from else where. Death scurried from his mouth in little whimpers. Niklaus' laugh and the giggle of a little youngster were not lost to Rebekah. It was then she realized her brother and her little pet had captured some prey. "UGH! PLEASE! ANYTHING YOU WANT!"_

_Pleading never worked with her big brother. _

_NEVER._

"_Rip out his tongue, ferret!" Not even a beat before a loud snatch …KTSHK! A death curdling scream followed. "ARUGHHHH!" _

_Click, clack, click… There was not enough speed in the world to escape the trappings of that damn asylum. _

_Golden locks fluttered in the darkness a kin the bird features. Only her wings led her into the open lobby filled with the best of the buildings lightening. Everything that should have been white was sprayed with globs of red matter. A handsomely rugged blonde male and a tiny little mulatto child hovered above a headless corpse. Blood, the reddest of sorts oozed from the body. Chucks of human flesh matted the walls, rolling down like a meaty waterfall. _

"_Niklaus, you brute?!" Rebekah shrieked exasperated. Soft blue eyes scanned the bloody scene before they set on the little girl. Her dress was covered in blood stains to Rebekah's chagrin. "Ugh, how many times must you challenge my authority? I am the one training the little bunny."_

_Her brother looked up from his victim with a little grin, all the while pulling the small child behind him protectively. It was conspicuous – the care he took to shield her. The little six-year-old hid behind fitted jeans and a tight bohemian wool sweater. Tiny hands clung to faded blue jeans for dear life. The material damn near swallowed her fingers. Instead of prying her away, the massive brute swayed with her shivering form to guard from his sister._

"_Mistakenly blew off his head, the little ferret did." His five o'clock shadow spread from a grin to a smirk, right hand coming to massage blonde whiskers. Rebekah gave a sharp TSK, before rolling her eyes. The male insisted. "Bloody hell Bex, it was only one sodding lesson. Don't corrupt our bonding with your self-righteous indignation!"_

_If there was one thing about Rebekah Mikaelson; she did not like to share._

"_Oh bugger off, Nik!" Rebekah zoomed towards him. Eye to eye, both originals stood in challenge. "It's my pet witch, not yours. I am her mother and you are supposed to be a loving uncle! You will not train her to become your concubine once of age or whatever you do to the lot of them."_

"_The little ferret is no niece of mine." Blonde curls lulled from side to side nonchalantly. "And you my darling shall never be a mother to anything worthy of breathing." Snickering, he knew how to push his sister's buttons. "Maybe I should kill it now – save the sweet ferret from witless shopping sprees and mentally challenged romances with lesser sorts – like say Stefan."_

_Dead silence._

_If the evil feminine devil were capable of having a heart it would have broken. Rage coursed through her veins. The little brown skinned girl barely had time to blink. The female vampires harsh hand wrapped around the little girl. Yanking, the ferret flung up into the air. Her type body swung behind her master ever so quickly. Before the toddler could consider a spell she hit the ground hard. POW! Tiny body bounced slightly against harsh tile, slamming her left arm into the floor. _Snap_! It broke ushering extreme pain. _

"_AH! MY ARM!"_

_Neither vampire seemed to notice or give a damn. In fact, there was no reprieve once Rebekah howled. "You twisted Wanker! How dare you bring my beloved Stefan into this after you took him away? I hate you and your silly schemes! Furthermore, I sincerely hope that daft doppelganger of yours dies. "_

_There was a story there…of this the little witch could be sure. However, Klaus would never allow it to be told. One breath inhaled in a millisecond and he had his sister by the throat. The female vampire grabbed the male by his forearms in an attempt to throw him off. However, using one hand he lifted her towards the ceiling. Massive phalanges squeezed the apex of her throat. Veins began to pop from her neck as Klaus crushed her windpipes._

"_Be careful of your tone, little sister." Muscular arms snapped forward, tossing Rebekah clear across the room. A fury of blonde tresses moved quickly, the femme fatale landing on her feet. Angrily, she rubbed her neck. "Than stop being a wretched chav and leave my pet be."_

_Masculine irises narrowed in disgust. He stared down at the crying child currently expelling silent whimpers. Having been but a puppy when the terrible siblings happened upon her, the child knew to never test either of their patience. Thus, she was never loud, never vulnerable. Never, would the small witch question the authority of her adopted mother or uncle. _

_Disloyalty was an intolerable defense punishable by death._

"_My pleasure;" Even as the sentence entered the world – dishonesty choked him up. "I, ugh, could care less what terrible fate befalls it."_

…

Bonnie almost reached the end of the street before the eldest Salvatore flashed in front of her. His handsome face was lit with a lazy smirk whilst her own was definitely not amused. Green eyes rolling at his presence, both hands yanked the ear plugs from her ears. Annoyed, she shoved them into her pants pockets, scowl never leaving her appearance. The Salvatore for his part looked behind her at the cheering crowd with their backs to them.

No cars were on the highway, not even a single caravan. The twosome was practically isolated from the world. Bonnie couldn't help but notice this as well, "Well, looky-looky. No one to save you if I decide to singe you, huh, vampire?"

"Or if I decide to snap your neck." Almost immediately sharp fangs came out to play. Damn, damn she should have been studying the grimoire more. Other Than the nifty fire trick she hadn't really learned a spell. Damon must have noticed her pause. He chuckled, "Don't worry Tabitha, I won't bite …" Pausing, "Very hard."

It took all her strength not to burn that annoying fucker. "What do you want, Dracula?"

A nickname? No one ever gave him one of those before. It wasn't flattering to be stereotyped. "The name is Damon and…"

"And I'm Bonnie," She cut in, "Not Tabitha or Glenda or any other bigoted names you have stored in that feathered little head of hair." Sternly, her right hand rose to his chest. To both their surprises, her tiny index finger poked into his opened leather jacket. The digit rested against his white t-shit. "Got it!"

She was feisty. He liked it.

"Not yet, but I'll definitely get _it_." Leaning into her, his fit form invaded her personal space. Part of the Salvatore brother expected her to recoil but instead she gave him the annoyed neck roll before spitting, "Don't flirt with me, blood sucker! You've got my attention so tell me what you want."

So she was from the school of hard-knocks and cock-blocks.

"Well, there's this vampire named Katherine…"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I should be updating but really… I got inspired. LOL


	2. pretense

Warning, this chapter contains mature content... avoid if you don't like. I own nothing, not even my soul, that belongs to the BIG GUY upstairs. Enjoy! :)

**pretense**

-x-

"Damn it, Bennett, lets go!" Anthropology Professor Charles Dawson's voice was raised a bit, shouting over the college campus with authority. "I've got to get that Lasagna in the oven!"

It echoed over the heads of several thousand students stampeding to classes and dormitories. Brunettes, blondes, red heads of every ethnicity crowded the large campus grounds. Tangled arms gathered books all whilst pushing towards the glorious buildings of the University of Virgina. Running up cobble stone stairs, seated in the many beautiful gazebos along the creeks racing up the school - the student body was a combination of beauty and brains.

A lot like the beautiful Sheila Bennett whom was currently waving off her many students. "HEY MRS. BENNETT!" or "GREAT LECTURE!" where usually the comments surrounding the powerful sorceress. Holding her briefcase in one hand, the lovely woman jogged down the outdoor quad steps. She seemed to float in the spring breeze. All around birds were chirping, some dancing against the blue backdrop of the sky. Even the sun shone at it peak but held back its deadly sun rays.

Reaching Charles, a head full of curls pressed against his right cheek. Sheila pressed a closed mouth kiss over her darling professor's lips. Two burling arms came to rest around her slender frame. They were opposites, he with a healthy girth and slight belly. Where her hairs were soft and curly his were red and straight like the fuzzy beard along his chin. His skin was a pale hue compared to her coco brown complexion.

"Finally," He pulled away, taking her briefcase. His green eyes fixed on her. "You know we have to pick up Bonnie's new text books if she is ever going to catch up. And Barnes ad Nobles closes in..." eyes reverted to the black watch on his wrist. "about 15 minutes Sheila."

"Oh stop being so negative, Charles." The elderly witch nudged him with her elbow. Chuckles slipped from his mouth at her playfulness. "Did you forget we have an extra advantage."

It was her wink that caused his pout, whispering. "Sheila, you remember how we said we were not just going to use our powers for -" Grinning, "EEEEEEVil."

"Ha!" The elder Bennett witch pulled her boyfriend away from the chaos of school. They walked, her arm looped in his, down the stone pathway of the campus grounds. Inhaling the air, the two older lovers were the epitome of happiness. Sheila looked around. "All I'm saying is a little time freeze here and my baby has her books, no harm done."

Pfft, He released a gruff sigh at her causal approach to breaking the rules. Their coven had strictly forbid the use of magic outside of helping mortals but Sheila had always been a stubborn little thing. A Bennett witch through and through. Charles ignored her eye roll at his sigh before slipping away from her. They reached the parking lot filled with faculty and staff before either could decide how to deflect the argument. Charles however beat her to the punch.

"I'm going to go get the car." Charles swung her briefcase haphazardly, "I'll swing by and get ya. I parked on E row." Sheila crinkled her nose at his escape and watched as the chubby warlock darted through the full parking lot. Down, down, his small body disappeared behind a red minivan. Sheila clasped her hands together, thankful a little lover's quarrel was all she ever had to worry over.

Dark lashes closed for a brief moment, a sudden pain growing over her temple. The soreness seemed to slip from nowhere and consume the band of her forehead. Heat sizzled under her skin causing chill bumps to rise. It throbbed with the rhythm of her heart beat and a dull pain shot through her eyes. Ache drizzled down her face like a sharp razor slash and Sheila felt her body stumble. Long arms flailed out for anything to hold on to.

"Ah!" Groaning, her body lurched over until blood rushed to her head. As quickly as she could gasp, darkness engulfed her.

Shelia Bennett hit the ground hard.

_Gushing droplets rained from the nights sky, ice cold and familiar. Chilling sprinkles banged onto the ground with a raging calm with was neither welcoming nor discouraging. Almost, if anything, warning of the perfect storm. Gray clouds stirred up a frenzy of lightning and thundered in their wake. Kttshk! Bolts of electricity flashed across Mystic Falls aiming for a spark against the trees._

_Trees whom stood hauntingly along the roads with limbs attacking the streets. Branches danced, some falling into the roads with little regard for struggling drivers. Vehicles swerved from the path of falling branches. Tires cut over thick puddles that gathered in the dents of the pavement. _Drip, drop, drip_... The rain was unapologetic for its blinding powers._

_Instead the drops gauged oncoming traffic into battle with every flood of the windshields. Thus, when she reached her home, Sheila gave a glad cry to the high heavens. It was 6:47 pm when the elder witch stepped through the threshold of her humble abode. Though soaking wet she was still a vision in black dress pants and a dark cardigan._

_Black pumps kick started the college professor through her cherry oak door frame. No lights, not a single candle burned in the bohemian style ranch. Only the moon's light rays streamed through a solitary window looming above the stairs. A sudden chill welcomed her like ice on the flesh. It cut against her cheek before seeping through her pores. Burning, like a knife cutting coldly into her soul - It was then, just then..._

_Sheila knew _he _was there._

Click, clack... _sharp heels tapped into the hardwood flooring leading from the doorway to the living room. Slowly, the elder Bennett climbed the white wood staircase. One by one, her legs ascended only quivering with mild fear, larger irritation. Brown eyes could see nothing but the top of the stairs and the small window shooting glowing rays of moonlight on her stern scowl. Bouncing to the top platform, blue hues reflected on her curly spirals. Dark irises stared out the window._

_More rain... more torturous weather. The Bennett witch didn't bother searching the darkness for him. Down the small hallway of bedrooms, the first door to the right was open. Breathing, choppy and loud, seductively echoed through. And his predatory grunts. So powerful yet straining, constraining - It was a premonition her elder ancestors had conjured into her head. An Illusion, yet, she couldn't stop the disgust she felt._

_Knowing - having knowledge of what illusion was illustrated in her own home. To see her granddaughter being used so rudely and to have no power to control it. They were in the throes of passion. Making love, her child and the twisted vampire whom owned her. Yet, the witch had no more control over her legs. Those attachments guided her to the open door, lit by only a single candle - yellow light chased a bit of darkness away revealing two lovers._

_Only this was not _her _Bonnie but a honey blonde body double with no irises, no pupils... only the whites of her eyes._

_The mark of a cursed witch._

_The troublesome couple rolled around in the silk white covers frantically. The pure sheets were cold against her bare skin when he laid her onto the bed. The way their naked bodies were rubbing against each other was causing a heat to rise in them that they had never experienced before and the effects were monstrous. Heat radiated from Klaus' body, seeming to course through his veins like melted lava. It was like bathing in fire and ice at the same time._

_"Please! Right there!" Begging, Sheila was suddenly hit with all these emotions. Felt them. Tasted them. And she froze in a time spell that allowed no movement. Black veins pulsated from his eyes, fangs unleashed. The monster had come forth. Yet the little rabbit felt to fear. "Take me!"_

_His kiss was hot, carnal, and dark in a wickedly lustful way. His lips abandoned the sweetness of her lips and trailed the skin of her neck. He didn't stop to feed but roughly kissed down to her breast. Kissed the valley between her cleavage, tongue trailing circles over her full cups. She tasted just as sweet as her personality, like caramel and cookie dough._

_Control was what he wanted, to dominate._

_"Serve me."_

_The barbarian's emotions struck the caramel witch. There was no hatred, no anger, just pure adoration. So strong, so simple that it brought forth the most sensitive portions of their beings. Bonnie cried so hard, large drops leaving a wet trail down her dark little face. Black eyes countered bright hazel and she wept almost to the point where she was sobbing. Periodically, her tears would fall onto Klaus' chest as they tumbled around the bed._

_Somehow, the Original Hybrid managed to wrench her over onto her stomach as his right hand took control of her ass. Innocent knees dug into the mattress as the tiny witch sagged on all fours. The blonde devil crouched over her back, entire form covering her body. His thick arousal pulsed in her moist folds; pulling out almost completely before slamming back into her._

_Watching this display, anger stabbed at the elder Bennett witch but still his spell enabled her to move._

_Strong phalanges from his left ran down her exposed back, trailing until finding her hair. Grabbing the soft masses, murderous hands yanked her upper half from the bed. Long strands flung back, tickling his face. The blonde snuggled into the glossy silk tresses of honey. The simple sign of love caused the witch to moan, "Please. I need you..."_

_Her purrs, so innocent, so pure, elevated from her mouth to the ceiling, then descended down to his ears._

_Possessiveness claimed his entire being, and a raging wolf came from his core. He wanted to capture her body for his own. Klaus moved up from her palm to her hip. He gripped her hard, squeezing her flesh until his hand prints were left in his wake. Reflexively the beautiful witch reached back with one hand. Tiny fingers attempted to pry loose his painful grip. Her body propelled upwards under his grasp._

_Klaus moved her up and down upon his endowment causing her to moan in ecstasy, "NoMhhm; don't stop..."_

_"I need to trust you…Completely."_

_Completely, it kills Sheila Bennett to hear but her mouth feels useless._

_Bonnie didn't know how to take this declaration, so she cried even harder as Klaus started to move faster within her. All that could be heard in the room was moans, sobs, and grunts. They were battling and someone would have to be victorious. Klaus seemed to be winning as he was dominating Bonnie from every aspect._

_Bonnie had no choice but to submit to his power. Her legs collapsed under his weight causing him to fall deeper as his left hand squeezed her hip. Sharp claws were digging into her bottom, raking across her skin every time he thrust inside her. His right hand moved to the backboard; holding still to keep it from banging against the wall._

_"Klaus, Klaus, Klaus…" She chanted and he slowed down his rhythm in order to go deeper inside her, "please don't ever doubt my, my... loyalty."_

_He wanted to tell her that he didn't doubt her Sheila perceived, but in a sense, he did. _

_"Grrr..." Klaus growled in her ear, once again picked up a faster rhythm as he moved._

_"Prove you're loyalty to me." Klaus grunted huskily into her ear. His control reached its culmination, needing to see. It made him unstable, irrational for her loyalty. He clung to her every breath, lived by her very speech. "How shall you prove it, love?"_

_Bonnie closed her eyes as she felt her body starting to convulse. Heaven and Earth came crashing down around the crown of her head. Utter bliss traveled through her spine, bringing light to her life. She was feeling a new euphoria that could only be described as near heaven, but Klaus wasn't done with her. He wanted her words, her undivided attention._

_His mouth twisted in a sick little smirk as he commanded her, "Say it... I want to hear how you will kill all those insufferable do-gooders!"_

_Sheila tried not to listen but both their emotions were too strong. Her eyes popped open at his voice, "I want you to rip out their hearts with your magic! I want you to slaughter them all!" And for the first time since the vision started, Klaus recited words she had never expected to hear, "And then we shall be joined in union forever, my pet?"_

_"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

_"Do you believe my words?!" He grunted forcefully and Bonnie nodded as more tears streamed from her eyes. Narrowed hips dug in against her plump bottom as his body drapped across her back. Klaus stayed on top of her, pounding her vagina into submission. Moisture seeped from her core down his shaft with every pump. Their flesh literally smacks with each thrust._

_"Than you must proclaim it! Tell me you will serve only me!"_

_"I serve you," She stated simply, but Klaus was hardly impressed._

_He lifted her hips even higher than they already were and thrust into her harder. Bonnie's nails dug into the sheets and into the Mattress. Bonnie forced herself not to scream as the euphoria washed over her finally. Instead, the little witch buried her head in the pillows whilst crying his name repeatedly until he actually climaxed inside of her, "Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! Klaus! I love you! Klaus! Klaus, I love you, NiKlaus..."_

_"My mind, body and.." he groaned in release."Agrh, soul are forever yours, my little ferret."_

Everything was a blur, a shaky quake. The ground beneath her trembled only it was not the ground. No, seizures captured her body and sent it in to a tailspin. All her bones stiffened as the sides of her body twitched back and forth. Foam, a white froth, oozed from the sides of her mouth and spilled onto the fabric of her cashmere sweater. It wasn't until Charles' face came into her vision she realized he'd been holding her the entire time.

"Sheila! Sheila!"Rabid arms shook the tiny little witch from her trance like state. Heaviness fell on her body and her head lolled from side to side. Dark curls swept the ground but the trimmers ceased. Both arms grabbed hold to the man cradling her. His eyes were full of tears. The redhead held her tight, "You were chanting a spell on the ground. What? What were you doing?"

Dark orbs stared at him in shock... had she been chanting a spell?

The world was spinning too madly to have a serious answer.

Biting her cheek, the older witch found herself lost in thought. Her little baby, little Bonnie having her innocence stolen by the devil himself. She was certain it was a metaphor for something more sinister but the love making was enough. That Evil Hybrid would not lay a hand on her granddaughter even if she did belong to him. Shelia wanted to shout it to the world but if any member of the coven ever knew of her deal with the devil - a bounty would be on her head.

"Bonnie," She croaked. "We must protect, Bonnie."

**Read & Review :)**


End file.
